


我的班長既聰明又笨得可愛

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Junior High, M/M, Out of Character, Taiwan junior high school AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 台灣國中生AU，乖寶寶班長陳韋丞，和班上那個成績不怎樣卻很受歡迎，甚至老師也喜歡他的風雲人物楊博堯。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 19





	我的班長既聰明又笨得可愛

陳韋丞拿出紅筆開始改隔壁同學的考卷，老師這次要他們把考卷和右邊的同學交換互改，當他改了幾題才發現他的卷子到現在還沒被紅筆畫上任何記號。

「楊博堯，你不改考卷嗎？」

「我沒有帶紅筆啊，還是班長你有多的紅筆嗎？」

楊博堯一手撐著臉頰，無所謂地問著，反正班長的數學考卷大概又是100分了吧，等一下打幾個勾就好了。

陳韋丞聽到楊博堯沒帶紅筆，馬上從自己的筆袋中拿出了三枝紅筆讓對方選。

「你要用哪一枝？這枝顏色比較深一點，這一枝是水性筆，還有這枝是油性的……」

結果楊博堯沒等班長說完，就不耐煩地隨便抽了一枝走，開始對答案改考卷。

但班長還在他旁邊碎碎念著他拿的那枝筆是水性的，手臂小心不要壓到，免得糊開。

楊博堯心想，他不過就是改個考卷而已，班長怎麼這麼囉嗦，吵到他下意識地轉過去捏住了班長喋喋不休的嘴，看到班長愣住，一雙眼睛瞪得大大的，讓他噗哧笑了出來，這下總算可以安靜地改考卷了。

－－－

下課時楊博堯隨手把圈了好幾個圈的數學考卷塞進抽屜，打算去電腦教室那棟樓和學長們鬼混，雖然他不抽菸，但學長們那裡除了菸之外還有不少好東西，但他才走到教室後方就被班長攔截了。

班長仗著自己個子稍微高上一些，將人困在掃地用具櫃和牆角之間。

「楊博堯同學，你剛剛……你剛剛在做什麼？為什麼、為什麼要捏我的嘴唇？」

明明做的是咄咄逼人的舉動，但一直都是乖學生的陳韋丞在質問的時候還是毫無氣勢，臉甚至都因為不習慣的舉動而逼紅了。

楊博堯好笑地看著班長異常的行為，心裡想，這個人不只話多得像個老阿嬤，反應還很有趣，蠻值得逗弄的樣子。

「班長，你話太多了，不捏住的話……」

他突然湊近陳韋丞的臉，惡作劇地咬了一下對方的下唇，「就只能這樣讓你閉嘴了。」，他咬完很得意地欣賞班長迅速脹紅的臉，以及紅通通的脖子，然後才撥開擋住他的那隻手離開。

陳韋丞僵在教室角落許久，同學們此起彼落的聊天聲和樹上的蟬鳴嘒嘒交錯，無人注意到這一角瞬間發生的插曲，直到鐘聲響起，他才終於找回一點力氣往自己的座位移動。

在老師進教室前一刻才溜進教室的楊博堯帶著滿身的菸味入座，坐下時他饒富趣味地看了看坐在左手邊的班長，看到那個人臉上仍有尚未消退的紅雲，讓他對班長愈來愈有興趣了。

此後，他常常在感到無聊的時候逗弄班長，他尤其喜歡在上課前一刻用渾身的菸草味過度接近他，讓班長坐立不安地困擾整節課，那雙欲言又止的眼克制不住地一直往他這邊瞥過來，這總是讓他感到莫名愉悅。

陳韋丞的話明顯地變少了，作為班長，他該做的事沒有疏忽過，該替老師宣布的事項也沒有遺漏過，他只是，在楊博堯的左邊沉默了而已。

他不斷地糾結著那一個吻，如果那個啃咬算是吻的話，沒有和異性或同性交往過的經驗，他只能從電視與書籍的描寫來學習關於接吻的模樣，他不知道楊博堯是什麼時候喜歡上自己的，是當他自告奮勇答應老師，換位置過來坐在因為貪玩而數學成績一直吊車尾的風雲人物旁開始嗎？

還是在他看不下去而偷偷幫楊博堯收拾了亂糟糟的抽屜之後？或者是因為他每週五放學後總是拉住楊博堯，仔細將對方數學週考考卷中錯誤的部分一一整理出來，一邊寫著詳解一邊重新教他的緣故？

他開始在課堂上努力聽講和筆記的中途，不由自主地將視線飄向右方，在看見楊博堯打瞌睡的側臉時偷偷微笑，研究鼻子的線條、數臉上的痣；好奇著讓他將手機藏在抽屜中，飛快地輸入簡訊的對象；因為那個人在第四節課趁老師轉過去寫黑板時，逮到機會就偷吃便當的行徑而笑出聲來；默默跟在他的後方去電腦教室的走廊那頭，看著他雖然和學長們打電動、看色情漫畫，卻從頭到尾沒有碰過菸盒，不知怎麼地，竟然覺得安心。

整個學期裡，他都留在楊博堯的左邊，每一次老師要換位置時，他都濫用班長的職權，用手掌蓋住預先準備好的他和楊博堯的籤，在輪到楊博堯抽籤時直接把籤條放進不太在乎這一切的人手中。

在老師唯一問起的那一次，滿口謊言地說著，也許是老天爺發現他能教楊博堯多理解一些數學公式，所以才會一直讓他們坐在一起。

－－－

下課鐘的最後一聲結束，老師收齊了期末考最後一科的試卷回去辦公室了，陳韋丞在楊博堯拎起空蕩蕩的書包時擋住對方的路，他已經思考了整整一個學期，最後得出了一個結果。

「楊博堯，好吧，我是說，呃，好，我們交往吧！」

他鼓起勇氣結結巴巴地將結論告訴對方，結果久久沒有得到回應。

這是他第一次被班長嚇到，他忍不住掏了掏自己的耳朵，確認一下自己有沒有聽錯。

「班長……你說什麼？這是哪來的整人遊戲嗎？」

他話音還沒落下，就看到班長的眼眶馬上紅了一圈，好像……有點惹人憐愛。

於是他在班長開始哭哭啼啼前重新回應了對方，雙手捧著那張低垂的臉，讓他好好看著自己。

「抱歉、抱歉，我只是開玩笑的，那就請多指教了，我的女朋友。」

陳韋丞還沒想到要抗議為何自己是女朋友，就被還沒離開教室的同學們的呼聲嚇傻了，他帶著炸紅的臉馬上躲到楊博堯身後，最後他是整顆頭埋在第一個男友的肩膀上離開教室的。

而楊博堯則是開始回想著自己看過的各種漫畫裡，身為男朋友或男主角的角色都做過哪些事情，在心中列了一張清單，打算一一對身邊這個嘮叨有趣的人通通做過一遍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是和gg聊天時聊出來的梗，  
> 還有因為那個總是很囉嗦的陳先生，  
> 以及他試圖把自己埋進楊博堯肩頭的模樣，  
> 所以冒出了這篇文。  
> 


End file.
